Blog użytkownika:HiccstridForeverLove/Miłośc zawsze znajdzie właściwą droge cz.2
Rozdział 3: Minęły 3 miesiące odkąd Carly "zabiła" Astrid. Ojciec Czkawki pozbył się Carly i Marco z wyspy i oznajmił synowi, że nie zobaczy ich więcej. Ale nie poprawiło mu to nastroju. Jakoś odkąd zginęła Astrid, nic nie może poprawić mu nastroju. Odkąd zaginęła, nie słucha się nikogo tylko szuka ją cały czas... żył i żyje nadzieją że ją w końcu odnajdzie ale niestety nigdy nie mógł trafić choć na jeden maleńki trop... Po roku Czkawka siedział u siebie i szkicował Astrid z tęsknoty i nagle przyszła do niego Wichura i chciała mu coś pokazać on wskoczył na nią i poleciała tam gdzie znalazła pewną osobę... Kiedy Czkawka zobaczył leżącą śliczną blondwłosą dziewczynę, od razu rozpoznał Astrid. Wziął ją na ręce i zabrał na wyspę do siebie do domu i położył na swoim łóżku. Następnego dnia Astrid obudziła się i pierwsze co zobaczyła to chłopaka o brązowych włosach i o pięknych zielonych oczach. ASTRID: Czkawka? ' '''CZKAWKA: Astrid! ( przytulił dziewczynę i pocałował ją) Bałem się że Cie straciłem, nigdzie nie mogłem Cie znaleźć ' '''ASTRID: A co się stało w ogóle? CZKAWKA: No bo Carly cie zrzuciła z klifu.... ASTRID: A... już pamiętam .... Czkawka nawet nie wiesz jak sie ciesze ze Cie widzę ' '''CZKAWKA: Ja też ' Chłopak pocałował dziewczynę i przerwali im Smark, Śledzik, Mieczyk oraz Szpadka '''SZPADKA,ŚLEDZIK,SMARK,MIECZYK: Astrid! ty żyjesz ! ASTRID: A czemu miałabym nie żyć ?? ''' '''WSZYSCY: Nie ważne... SZPADKA: Dobrze, że wróciłaś. ASTRID: Też tak sądzę SMARK: Widzisz Czkawka, mówiłem nie poddawaj się, szukaj jej i wgl. CZKAWKA: Nie nie mówiłeś odradzałeś mi tego zresztą jak wszyscy... SMARK: Cicho ... Minęły 3 dni Astrid czuła się na tyle by już uczęszczać na lekcje do Akademii i wgl... Następnego dnia przyjechała jej kuzynka (jedyna rodzina) która chciała odbić Czkawkę Astrid... Ale to było zanim poznała Smarka ... '' ''2 dni po przyjeździe Ariany. Wszyscy siedzieli w Akademii i Ariana przytulała się do Czkawki ... po chwili weszła Astrid. ASTRID: Czkawka? ..... (Mówiła załamanym głosem z oczami pełnymi łez) CZKAWKA: To nie tak jak myślisz.... ASTRID: A jak ?! odkąd Ariana tu przyjechała, nie masz dla mnie czasu ! cały czas tylko Ariana to, Ariana tamto .... nawet zapomniałeś o naszej rocznicy, która była wczoraj ! ''' '''CZKAWKA: O... Boże przepraszam .... byłem zajęty... ASTRID: Ty zawsze jesteś zajęty ale nie masz dla mnie czasu! SMARK: Tym ile oni maja lat, że tak się kłócą ?? brzmią jak jakieś małżeństwo po 40 ' '''MIECZYK: NO NIE .... ' '''CZKAWKA: O co ci chodzi że tak się zachowujesz ?! ASTRID: O to że nie masz dla mnie czasu ! ' 'ŚLEDZIK: Proszę, przestańcie, to się źle skończy Proszę was .... CZKAWKA: Wiesz co mam dość! ASTRID: Nie rozumiem. CZKAWKA: Ciebie ! Wybacz ale koniec z nami ! Astrid patrzyła na Czkawkę jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć płaczem, wszyscy siedzieli cicho po chwili... ŚLEDZIK: Proszę cie Czkawka, nie posuwaj się aż tak weźcie porozmawiajcie proszę ... ASTRID: Czyli to koniec ??? ''' ''Po chwili wybiegła ze łzami w oczach a Szpadka za nią '' '''CZKAWKA: Co ja zrobiłem ? ( mówił pod nosem ) Astrid czekaj ! Astrid!!! ARIANA: Czkawka w porządku ? ''' '''CZKAWKA: JESTEŚ TYLKO MOJĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ A JA ZAMIAST WYTŁUMACZYĆ ASTRID TO, TO Z NIĄ ZERWAŁEM ... JESTEM IDIOTĄ! ARIANA: Fakt jesteś idiotą.... ale za to idiotą który kocha Astrid i żyje tylko dla niej .... a teraz idź i ją kur**** przepraszaj ! to moja kuzynka nie cierpię jak cierpi jasne ?! CZKAWKA: Jasne ... szczerze boje się ciebie ... ROZDZIAŁ 4: ''' '''Ten rozdział dedykuje Silver M za pomoc w stworzeniu rozdziału. Jeszcze raz wielkie dzieki ;* :* :*:*:* Czkawka pobiegł do domu Astrid i sie zdziwił bo nie zastał jej tam wiec postanowił przeszukac wyspe ale nie mógł jej nigdzie znaleźc. Nagle natknął sie na Szpadke wiec podbiegł do niej i sie zapytal: CZKAWKA: Gdzie Astrid ?? SZPADKA: Poszła na klif pomyślec CZKAWKA: Dzieki SZPADKA: Spoko Czkawka szybko pobiegł na klif i znalazł tam Astrid która siedziała i płakała, siedziała oparta o Wichurke była w strasznym stanie .Czkawka podszedł do niej pogłaskał Wichurke która sobie spała i usiadł koło Astrid i powiedział: CZKAWKA: Astrid tak strasznie przepraszam. Moge ci to wyjaśnic? prosze daj mi szanse to wytłumaczyc ASTRID: Dobrze . wiec słucham CZKAWKA: Wiem że nie chcesz mnie słuchac ale ja sie nie poddam dopóki mnie nie wy... zaraz czekaj ty chcesz mnie wyłuchac ? ASTRID: Tak chce wiedziec co miedzy wami zaszło i czemu ze mna zerwałeś. CZKAWKA: AHA.. Dobra do rzeczy. Przytuliłem sie do Ariany ze wzgledu takiego iz to moja przyjaciółka i ona potrzebowała wsparcia a ciebie nie było wiec pocieszyłem moja przyjaciółke ale i tak jak wiadomo że kocham tylko ciebie. ASTRID: Dobra wieże ale skoro mnie kochasz to czemu ze mna zerwałeś? CZKAWKA: To wszystko działo sie zbyt szybko i ja nie wiedziałem co mówie . ASTRID; AHA . Przytulił swoja ukochana a ona sie w niego wtuliła nagle usłyszeli wrzask Smarka dobiegający z plaży wstali i pobiegli szybko zobaczyc co sie dzieje zobatrzyli ze Smark próbóje wytresowac swojej wybrance smoka. CZKAWKA: Sączysmark czyś ty kompletnie oszalał ?! SMARK: Ja tylko chce wytresowac smoka mojej dziewczynie ASTRID,CZKAWKA: DZIEWCZYNIE?????????????????????!!!! ASTRID: Ariana czy chcesz mi coś powiedziec?? ARIANA: No dobra jestem dziewczyna Smarka.. ASTRID:Nawet nie bede udawała zrozumiec CZKAWKA: I ja Czkawka podszedł do niego i powiedział mu co ma robic ten o dziwo go posłuchał i podziekował. Wtem wszystkich zamórowało. cała czwórka poszła sie wykompac w morzu nagle Czkawka krzyknął do Astrid: CZKAWKA: Astrid? ASTRID: Tak ?? CZKAWKA: PODASZ MI TORBE PROSZE Astrid domyśliła sie ze czkawka nie ma kąpieluwek bo porwały mu je morze wiec powiedziała. ASTRID: Jeśli chcesz plecak sam po niego przyjdź. CZKAWKA: Okej ARIANA: HAHAHAHA . Dobre Astrid. ASTRID: Wiem CZKAWKA: Sączysmark pomożesz mi ?? SMARK": NO JASNE CZKAWKA: podasz mi plecak ? SMARK: O BOŻE CZKAWKA.. SERIO ? CZKAWKA: No nie moja wina SMARK: Masz. PO chwili czkawka sie ubrał i od razu pobiegł do Astrid która leżała i sie opalała na kocu wział ją na rece i powiedział" to za kare" i wrzucił ją do wody a potem sam wskoczył cała czwórka sie dobrze bawiła. Nagle zobatrzyli w oddali Śledzika z dziewczyna... Zaraz wróc z dziewczyna ??? Ruszyli za nim dotarli na polanke i zobatrzyli jak Śledzik całuje sie z tą dziewczyna strasznie ie wszyscy zdziwili nagle... CDN ROZDZIAŁ 5: Dedykt dla Silver M Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania